


PodfiDIC Seed 3: The President

by Opalsong



Series: PodfiDIC 2015 [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Saints Row
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bringing a Gun to a Sparkle Fight, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Who needs faith or hope when you can just shoot things right?, not the President of the United States that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The President makes it her business to get rid of Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PodfiDIC Seed 3: The President

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic created for the PodfiDIC challenge. As such, there is no text. I made it up on the spot.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/Seed%203%20LadyPrez.mp3) | 1:44 | 1.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[PodfiDIC Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/PodfiDIC%20Audiobook.m4b) | 21:50 | 9.9 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Parka for hosting!


End file.
